In a client-server communications, among other communication models, trust establishment between communicating parties is important aspect of securely communicating data between the parties. For example, a server may be required to be authenticated by a client device prior to establishing a communication link with the server. Trust establishment may include confirming or verifying that a communicating party has their purported identity. Further, trust establishment may ensure communicated data, which may include sensitive or secretive data, is received by an intended party. Accordingly, spoofing attacks, whereby an attacker may masquerade as a legitimate party to a communication and gain access to the sensitive or secretive data, may be minimized.
Accordingly, it is challenging to establish trust between communicating parties. Further, it is also challenging to establish trust or authenticate a communication party using side-channel broadcast data.